shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yama T. Shumo/Personality and Relationships
Personality Proud of his "White-Devil Yama" title, Yama is a daring veteran who loves to fight against impossible odds. Therefore, he strives to find satisfaction whilst in battle, resisting the inevitable for the prospect of glory. Yama seems to be an old veteran, with a stubborn attitude and a give all into it. Yama has shown also have some of his captain qualities still left, he seems to be very protective of his comrades and seems to hold a great grudge against Whitebeard. A deeper look into Yama's personality also revealed that he seems to take some joy in taking treasure and being your average pirate. However he seems to not wish to fight women, he looks down on them saying that they belong int he home and not on the battlefield. Yama seems to be a traditional pirate, since he was during the time of Roger and the other great pirates. But Yama also seems to have a great hate for many things, he hates those who have great arrogance's. Yama dislikes the fact that what this world had come to and mostly hates Blackbeard because he had done what Yama wanted to do all these years. Take the Gura Gura no Mi for himself, which is his greatest ambition in this life. Yama seems to also dislike little kids, as shown whenever he had went to a village and a child had commented on how old Yama was. So Yama dislikes greatly to those who call him old and think of such things, he often comments that he is in better shape than half of these rookie pirates today. Yama also has to see to believe, since he doesn't take rumors seriously. He doesn't show much dear, but his biggest fear is being one of the last great pirates of the old era. So Yama strives to try and keep the old era going, but it seems that it will go whenever he draws his last breath. Relationships Sichiyozoku Big Boss Teno Iza Big Boss Teno seems to have a respect for Yama and the same to Teno, the two have been partner for several years now. They seem to be very close friends as well, since they were the founding members of the current Sichiyozoku and Teno seems to also share a hate for Whitebeard as well. The two seems to get along greatly and work well together, Yama is extremely loyal to his leader. Steelics J. Stefan Yama and Steelics seem to have an old friendly rivalry between them, this was shown countless times as the two seem to talk of the old days. Yama also commented on the raw power that Steelics has and doesn't wish to be on the other end of his drill. So it seems that Yama has a bit of fear for the man's skills in battle and such. But Yama still seems to be more powerful that Steelics is and yet he still has a fear for his skills. Nicodemus Twomen Nicodemus seems to have a high respect for Yama as well, since he is a seasoned pirate and warrior, Nicodemus seems to feel a bit unworthy of fighting next to him. However they both have fought side by side several times and work like a well oiled machine and also, it shows that Nicodemus had jumped to help out Yama whenever he was fighting some other Marines. Giri D. Mustash Yama doesn't seem to have time for Giri so as such this does leave to some conflict between the two. Yama doesn't seem to care about what he wears or if he is in style or not, he rather just have a good fight. Giri doesn't seem to care about the old fart and often tells him to go into retirement. However even though this may happen most of their encounter, they can set this aside and fight along side each other. Ballzers With Ballzers Yama finds him to be an inexperienced kid, so as such he often will make Ballzers sit off to the side and watch the old timer in action. However Ballzer protests to this and often will go into battle with alot of pride and lose himself. So this is were Yama has to save the boy from time to time, but Ballzers seems to call Yama "Gramps". Yama often yells at the boy to respect his elders and this does lead to some conflicts. Nick Saika Since Yama doesn't see much in women, he doesn't think of Nicki as a serious person. He often comments and says that she is a little girl and will just in the way. Nicki being naturally loud and such, she protests to this treatment and is determined to make sure that Yama takes his words back. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages